1. Field
The present invention relates generally to detection of biological compounds, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for glucose detection.
2. Background
In certain instances, it is necessary to measure the concentration of particular substances in a person's bloodstream. Commonly used test procedures for measuring such concentrations are invasive, requiring the drawing of blood. This can be particularly unpleasant for individuals who need to obtain concentration measurements at frequent intervals. For example, diabetic patients need to monitor the levels of glucose in their bloodstream and are required to undergo such invasive measurement procedures on a daily basis, often several times a day. Typically, the measuring is done through a finger prick to draw blood, which is placed on a test strip that is then inserted into a glucose monitoring device.